


Farewell

by Marshmallows



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallows/pseuds/Marshmallows
Summary: All the words in the world could not describe her regret in her silence.





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Kon kon! Happy release of the [YueSoci CD!](http://song.granbluefantasy.jp/cd10/)! I wrote this while thinking they'd do an event to coincide with the release and I WAS RIGHT, YES!! So, once the event comes, this fic might get debunked orz... but in the meantime, please enjoy!

Since before she could remember, she was like this. Anxiety was a monster that plagued her every step, that would wrap round her throat, until every thought would fly out of her head, until she could only remember her mantra of: 

_I can’t I can’t I can’t._

Curse her timid heart and her paralysed tongue, but all the willpower in the world could not dislodge the anxiety in her throat. She wanted to speak, but her voice was stolen. She wanted to make friends, but it was her that was never good enough. She wanted so much, but _I can’t I can’t I can’t_. 

That was until she met a bright young flame. 

Persistent as a storm, curious as a cat, she was everything she was not – but what mattered most was that she listened. For all the words in her head, she found none to voice her feelings. Yet when tongues of flame surrounded her steps, her heart would finally resound – and for the first time in her life, she had made a friend. Her name was Yuel and she grinned from ear to ear, and Societte couldn’t help but smile back just as bright. When she was with her, all she needed to do was dance, and she would understand the wish in her heart. Her family stolen from her and in an unfamiliar new village, Societte found solace in this young, valiant soul. 

That was until a clear, still night, when the sky was wove with stars, when Yuel told her she wanted to leave. 

“Oh my gosh, Socie! Look, look, look! A shooting star! Quick, quick, make a wish!” Yuel bounced up and down, her tail bristling with excitement, before she snapped shut her eyes and began to murmur a wish. 

Societte mimicked her, closing her eyes, and hoped the universe would hear her heart. 

“Right… I’ve decided!” Yuel said, her hands on her hips.

“Decided what, Yuel-chan?” Societte said quietly, with a tilt of her head. 

“I wanna go outside the village,” Yuel said, nodding – and that was her mind made up. 

“Out… side…?” That word: a weight straight into her stomach. Societte brought a hand to her mouth that veiled her face, but her tail displayed her anxiety full force. 

“Yeah! I’m sure there’s so much to see and find and it’ll be so much fun, and who knows, maybe we’ll find the missing treasure!” Yuel’s eyes glittered as she paced, a reflection of the dark night sky as moonlight bathed her in silver. “Darn, think I just wasted a wish, when really it’s all on me! I’ll go out and find even more shooting stars and then I can make better wishes!”

“But, Yuel-chan…” Societte couldn’t stop her ears from flattening, “Won’t it be dangerous?”

“I can fight no prob! I can even protect you, Socie!” Yuel grinned, and for a moment, Societte believed not even the weight of the world would be enough to crush her spirits. 

“But…” Societte clenched her fists, reminding herself of all the secrets that she still held from her closest friend. It wasn’t monsters she feared. 

“We’ll go! We’ll go and find and take back the treasure!” Yuel grabbed Societte’s hands from under her long sleeves, and grasped them tight in hers, “I bet we can do it together, Socie!”

“I…” There were too many things to say, too many things to warn her about, so they all collided and crashed in a jumble that proved too big to come out her mouth, “Lemme think about this, Yuel-chan.”

“Ah, sorry, sorry!” Yuel said, the warmth of her hands leaving Societte as she began her pacing anew, “I got so excited there! But think on it, ‘kay? Promise me, Socie.” 

That was the night she decided to leave; and the following day, she was already raring to go. 

The whole village crowded round the gate as Yuel said her farewells. She only had a bag slung over her shoulder, but nearing the end of it all, it was packed to the brim with snacks and toys and all sorts of knick knacks as everyone made their thoughts heard. A farewell was an odd thing after all: full of hope, full of sadness. 

When Yuel approached Societte, it was with a smile; and when Societte approached Yuel, it was with a parting gift. They were hair accessories that Yuel immediately put into her hair, bells with a beautiful chime. They glimmered like stars in her dark hair: silver and bright. 

It was when Yuel and Societte were left on their own that Yuel turned back. With a serious expression so unsuited to a face that only knew laughter, she merely said, “Socie…”

“I…” Societte began, her tail swishing madly with all the things she wanted to say:

_I want to go with you… but…_

_I’d only attract danger._

_I’ll be a burden._

_I’m not strong enough._

_I don’t want to lose you, Yuel-chan._

_I don’t want you to go._

“I…” Societte choked, a sob in her throat that threatened to spill over. 

“It’s okay, Socie.”

“Yuel-chan…” 

“I’m not gonna force ya,” Yuel said, flashing one of her brightest smiles as she ruffled her hair, “You come along when you’re good and ready. It’s a big world out there, but… Well…” 

She shook the bells in her hair, and they rang clear and true. 

“I believe in you, Socie!”

Even though she had wanted to see her off with a smile, Societte started to cry. Big, ugly sobs where everything ran down her face, and Yuel was hugging her so tight she feared she might pop.

That was why: she’d find her. She decided one night she’d join Yuel on her quest. She decided to chase that spot of courage the next morning, before it slipped out of her hands once more. Yuel only had the benefit of a head start is all, and it was up to her to catch up to her. 

The village, sans Yuel, crowded round the gate the same way that day she left; but she knew that if she was here, she’d be right there alongside her instead of waving her goodbye. Societte vowed to follow her footsteps, to smile whatever the weather, to do her very best. She’ll be brave, she’ll be strong, she’ll be able to say _I can, I can, I can_. 

That was until they would meet again, and she’d greet her with a smile and she’d be much stronger.


End file.
